Regalo
by Neko-chan120
Summary: Historia de navidad, solo eso. / Suplico por favor ENTRAR, no a leer la historia en sí si no quieren, si no a leer la nota de autora. Muchas gracias.


_**Disclaimer: Ni la serie Ranma ½ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son sino de Rumiko Takahashi. En cambio algunos personajes si me pertenecen al igual que la historia a continuación presentada, así que no roben que muerdo e_e. Hago esto sin afanes de lucro.**_

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

_**"R**__egalos__**"**_

"_Ranma… No me interesa… ser tu esposa"_

Esas palabras cortaron el aire y el espíritu que lo había embargado todos esos días desapareció.

"_Lo lamento, pero me marcharé."_

¿Cómo podía ella dejarlo solo, antes de navidad?

"_Me han hecho una oferta, me iré a Inglaterra el 22"_

¿Ni siquiera estaría con él durante la celebración?

"_Fue un placer, el haber estado contigo, durante todo este tiempo"_

_**Adiós…**_

_Así es… ella se había marchado, no tenía idea de por qué había roto el compromiso, porque justo antes de navidad y por qué había tomado la abrupta decisión de irse. Pero ya no podía detenerla, ella simplemente había partido, a pesar de que como desesperado busco toda clase de razones y maneras de evitar su partida. _

_Pero ahora daba igual._

_Después de pensarlo por largas horas, decidió esconderse, esconder su pena y pasar una alegre navidad junto a los Tendo y los Saotome. Por desgracia la última navidad que pasarían juntos, dado que al haberse roto el compromiso no había razón para que los Saotome se hospedaran en ese lugar. A pesar de que la amable familia Tendo no los expulsó ni nada por ese estilo, ellos mismo decidieron irse, al menos Genma obligado por su hijo de ahora 17 años de edad. Desde el 22 hasta el 24 de diciembre, lo único que el chico de trenza azabache hacía era practicar y practicar y practicar y practicar, cómo si se fuera a acabar el mundo. _

_Porque planeaba ir a buscarla. No sabía si se fuera a encontrar con peligros allá, tampoco le importaba, pero hacía tiempo antes de partir a Liverpool a por ella. Tenía que mirarla a la cara y confesarle que le gustaba estar a su lado, que quería estar con ella, y si una vez dicho eso ella lo rechazaba nuevamente, entonces el decidiría rehacer su vida por completo._

_Por ahora solo restaba esperar al momento._

_**24 de Diciembre 11:40**_

_Faltaba la nada misma para que pronto explotaran los fuegos artificiales que eran lo que indicaba las 12:00 en el distrito de Nerima. Todos reían alegremente, a pesar de la partida de la menor. La mayoría sabía que era su sueño y que seguramente lo estaba cumpliendo, a pesar de que la extrañaban a montones, esperaban que ella fuera pronto una muchacha feliz, muy, muy feliz. _

_Entonces tocaron a la puerta._

"_Voy"_

_Pasos._

_EL chirrido de la puerta abriéndose._

"_Para Ranma Saotome"_

"_¡Ah! Claro"_

_Pasos y volvió a la sala._

_Un áspero comentario de Nabiki._

_Un melodramático sollozo de Soun._

_Una dulce palabra de Kasumi._

_Un rídiculo comentario de Genma._

_Una pervertida acción de Happosai._

"_Lamento si esto no llega a Navidad, y lamento si estás herido, pero no podía permitir que me siguieras a Inglaterra, volveré lo prometo. Pero espérame"_

_**Akane.**_

_Un suspiro._

_-Estúpida-_

_Una sonrisa._

_-Te esperaré._

_**Y marcaron las 12.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**-T**__raga saliva-_

_-Suspiro-_

_Hola a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de ingresar a esta breve historia navideña creada por su autora perdida en el mundo de los ausentes._

_Primero que todo ojala hayan disfrutado de… esto._

_Segundo. Lamento mucho mi ausencia y el no poder continuar con ninguna de mis historia, seguramente deben odiarme los seguidores de mis fics. Pero por razones personales y familiares, además de la escuela y demases, no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración suficiente. Trataba incansablemente de escribir todos los días, pero nada me parecía decente y acababa por borrarlo o arrojarlo a la basura. Sé que para algunos eso no justificará nada, y yo tampoco lo encuentro una justificación, pero es mi situación y, por desgracia, ninguno de mis intentos por remediarlo han dado frutos. Ahora, mi intención jamás ha sido el abandonar ningún de mis fics, tampoco estoy muy contenta de convertirme en uno de aquellos autores que se demoran año o medio año en actualizar, me he decepcionado de mi misma al darme cuenta de esto, pero por el momento estoy haciendo todo lo posible por salirme de esta situación y volver a la normalidad, como antes regalándole a todos mis queridos lectores un capitulo por semana o cada dos semanas. _

_Ciertamente se me ha hecho muy difícil, en especial con "Palabras" Debido a que este Fanfic fue con ayuda de una amiga, y era un pacto, estaba muy emocionada ya que este Fanfic se lo iba a regalar a dicha amiga y quería actualizar con rapidez para ella. Pero, he tenido problemas con eso, dado que mi relación con dicha persona se quebró y por eso mis ánimos por continuar dicha historia se fueron a la basura, sumándole que Ranma ya no me llama la atención, al menos no para escribí sobre él, siendo que me considero una Ranmaniaca. Antes la lluvia de ideas para esta serie era enorme, ahora tengo una gran lluvia de ideas, las cuales nunca llevo a cabo y ninguna calza con la estética de mis fics de Ranma ½_

"_Palabras" La continuaré sin duda, pero me tomará mi tiempo retomar el hilo que esperaba darle, y en todo caso creó que incluso la tomaré con mucha más seriedad pero con otras tramas que se me podrían venir a la cabeza. El especial de Halloween, ¡Uff! También lo continuaré, pero todavía no tomo muchas decisiones con él. Y Como siempre "After Surrender My Life" Está en paro. Daré fin a todas mis historias tome el tiempo que me tome, pero las acabaré dando lo mejor de mí, para ustedes que siempre me apoyan. _

_Luego de eso es probable que me retiré de Fandom de Ranma ½ y las Series de Rumiko, no aseguró nada, pero es probable, aunque no dejaré si no que iré a otros Fandom._

_Muchas gracias por su atención y espero no haberlo aburrido con mis habladurías. Sin nada más que decir._

_Sayonara. Y que todos pasen una muy bonita Navidad._


End file.
